This invention relates to a solid-state image device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, an inexpensive and small-size television camera has been required with a popularization of a video tape recorder. It has been a recent trend that a solid-state image device is used in such a television camera in lieu of a usual image pickup tube. A conventional solid-state image device comprises a semiconductor substrate as an image storage block in which a plurality of storage elements are formed for storage of an image in the form of electric charge. A total area of the storage elements serves as a photoelectric transducer area, which is intervened by a signal readout area. This makes it impossible to use the whole area of the semiconductor substrate as the photoelectric transducer area. Thus, the conventional solid-state image device can not effectively utilize all rays incident thereon and therefore has a low photosensitivity.
A color solid-state image device has been proposed which comprises a color filter film having a plurality of color filters on a top surface. The color filter film comprises a plurality of individual color filters for different colors. The color filters must be in register with the respective storage elements. The register is, however, difficult. As a result, the color filters are somewhat displaced relative to the respective storage elements. Such displacement gives rise to a variation of colors in each storage element.